


The Disasters™

by TheHufflepuffTARDIS



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Memes, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, Texting, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHufflepuffTARDIS/pseuds/TheHufflepuffTARDIS
Summary: Yet another Twitter/Group Chat fic. Some of these will be based on conversations with my friends.





	The Disasters™

_Peter Parker Protection Program_

_(Peter: eagle1_

_Ned: eagle2_

_Mj: My friends call me mj)_

**eagle2: **VIVA LA PLUTO

**eagle1: **STAND TOGETHER BRETHREN

_eagle1 renamed this group to "PLANET PLUTO"_

_7:57 AM_

_eagle2 renamed this group to "Pluto Defense Squad (PDS)"_

_7:58_

**eagle1:** If pluto cant be a planet, we should make it the sun's moon

**eagle2: **PFFT

**eagle2: **HYDOUAFHO

**My friends call me mj: **In general, the term "**moon**" denotes an object that orbits something other than the star in a solar system.

**eagle2: **oh

**eagle1: **shhh

**My friends call me mj: **pluto cant be a moon for the sun bc thats not how any of this works

**eagle1: **says who

**My friends call me mj:** SCIENCE

8:05 AM

**eagle2: **if theres no oxygen in space, how does fire burn?

**eagle1: **moon is a social construct

**My friends call me mj: **there are different kinds of fires

**eagle1: **fire is a social construct

**My friends call me mj: **and im pretty sure there are other fuels and reactions that go down

**eagle2: **can we talk about the crab rave and how much of a bop it is 

**My friends call me mj: **Pluto is considered a dwarf planet because it is not large enough to clear other objects out of its orbit

**eagle2: **ummm

**eagle2: **what?!?!?!?!1

**eagle2:** if dwarf planets arent planets then why is the word "planet" in its name

**eagle1: **PLANET IS A SOCIAL CONSTRUCT

_8:09 AM_

__

* * *

_ Pluto Defense Squad (PDS) _

_4:59 PM_

**eagle1: **GUYS

**eagle1: **GUS

**eagle1: **GUYS

**eagle1: **GIYS

**eagle1: **GUYS

**eagle1: **GUYS

**eagle1: **GUYS

**My friends call me mj: **...yes?

**eagle1: **GUESS WHAT LOSER

**My friends call me mj: **what?

**eagle1: <https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.physics-astronomy.org/2019/04/pluto-has-been-officially-reclassified.html&sa=D&ust=1564961965263000&usg=AFQjCNFEwIp07vYb4QbeNumIRtp17Uvx_A>**

**eagle2: **JSJDBSLS

**My friends call me mj: **you see the date?

_5:01 PM_

_eagle1 left this group_

**My friends call me mj: **im readding him

_My friends call me mj added Peter Parker to this group_

_Peter Parker has been named eagle1_

**My friends call me mj: **Pete**, **"Dr. Joggy has also proposed that the IAU create a new category

of planet called a “hyper-planet.” These hyper-planets, according to Dr. Joggy, are like regular planets but at

least two times as awesome (thanks to the fancy, fancy name)."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ideas or requests, please share them


End file.
